Song of the Rainbow (script)
The following is the original script of the episode "Song of the Rainbow". Draft Script (21/9/1995) Script PRINCESS GUINEVERE and her JEWEL ADVENTURES "Song of the Rainbow" ''' '''Ep.4 2/19/95 Cast of Characters * MERLIN - Kind Wizard and father of Avalon * GUINEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, Wears the Sun Stone * AMBER - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, Wears the Moon Stone * MOON GLOW - Unicorn, bonded to Fallon * HARMONY - Singer, Songwriter, Baby Animal Wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * CLEO - Baby Unicorn * SAMANTHA, "Sam" - Baby Dragon * SPIKE - Baby Panther * ARCHIMEDES, "Archie" - Wise Owl, Merlin's familiar * KALE - Outlaw Princess * RUFUS - Dweasel, Hench-animal * TWIG - Dweasel, Hench-animal * GRIMM - Dragon stooge * DRAKE - Leader of the Wolf Pack * THUNDERBOLT - Wolf, bonded to Drake * BOYS in THE PACK: THOMAS & SHADOW, JOSH & STORMRUNNER - Wear the Forest Stone * TRAVEL TREES - Magical trees grown by Merlin Guest Characters SORREL - Instrument-maker VOICE OF THE RAINBOW JEWEL - Seven voices that will combine into One Assorted people attending the craft fair, craftsmen and women, a few aristocratic lords and ladies, sheep, pigs, cows, and other county fair animals. Guest Props MAGICAL HARP - Inlaid with seven jewels, one for each color of the rainbow. Act I (1) EXT. EST. - THE RIVERDELLS Sprawling countryside full of rivers, lakes, and waterways; Zoom into Castle White Rock, near a beautiful river. Pan over to the Craft Fairgrounds. There are gaily colored tents with pennants snapping in the breeze, pens of fleecy sheep and other cute animals with pink and blue bows around their necks, food booths with appetizing steam rising from the tables. Happy townspeople carrying balloons or food wander through the grounds. Walking alone and looking out of place, is SORREL, a short, stocky fellow in a blue tunic and high laced-up sandals. He holds a flat package wrapped in cloth tightly against him. He is noteworthy for his mournful expression. PAN over to THE CRYSTAL CARRIAGE, parked under a beautiful tree. The Carriage is opened into an elaborate tent. The Avalon pennant flag is mounted on one corner. FALLON brushes MOONGLOW outside. AMBER is standing looking in the window, her tail switching and bobbing to the music. From inside we can see things being tossed about. A blouse flies out the door landing on Moonglow's horn. MOONGLOW (vo) They had better hurry, Fallon. The Craft Fair is ready to open. FALLON (vo) (annoyed) I've never seen two girls have so much trouble dressing before. FALLON grabs the blouse and MOUNTS the three steps to the open door in the side of the carriage tent. (2) INT. - THE CRYSTAL CARRIAGE Fallon appears at the open door. The inside is a complete mess, piles of clothes are littered all about. Harmony sits at the mirror. Harmony's make-up mirror is littered with lipstick and make-up. Gwen searches through a trunk full of clothes. A silk dress flies by Fallon's head. ARCHIE leads CLEO, SAM, and SPIKE in back-up harmonies and humming. Archie happily leads the babies on their humm-humm part and points to CLEO for her solo. CLEO BLASTS! through her horn and ARCHIE is blown into a backwards somersault right past Fallon. ARCHIE Dooooo!! Archie reels dizzily over to the window and perches there. His neatly combed hair feathers are blown out into a mess. ARCHIE Tempo, tempo! HARMONY Cleo, that was fine, sweetie, but we need just a little less, um, energy. FALLON You two need to get a move on. It's getting late. GWEN Almost ready. Harmony, try this cape, it should look real dreamy on you. HARMONY MOVES to the full length mirror with GWEN beside her. A flute sits on a near by table. Gwen FITS a lacy cape around Harmony's shoulders. GWEN (to Amber) I can't decide, the red or lavender. AMBER (vo) The red is nice. But so is the other. HARMONY That looks fine! GWEN (undecided) Yes... but for the Riverdell's Craft Fair, you want to look fabulous! Harmony selects a cape. Gwen looks in the mirror, makes sure her hair looks great and then combs Amber's hair. Archie hops about and notices himself in the mirror. ARCHIE (vo) Doo! Quick, someone comb my feathers! Sam brushes Archie's hair feathers into a curly pompadour. The babies laugh. SAM (vo) There, beautiful. ARCHIE (vo) You think so? Gwen inspects the troops. GWEN You all look beautiful. And remember, we're representing the Crystal Palace, so I want everyone on their best behavior. Archie's pompadour springs loose. CUT (3) EXT. - FAIR GROUNDS The girls and animals walk into the fairgrounds. DRAKE and THUNDER are chatting with a group of revelers and animals. Drake stops in his tracks at the sight of HARMONY all dressed up. During the ensuing conversation, they all begin WALKING toward the main stage. DRAKE Harmony! You look fantastic! You should see the turn out for your concert. GWEN (A little nettled. What is she, chopped liver?) A-HEM! DRAKE (hastily) And Gwen, I... Oops! You look great, too. Drake TRIPS over an overturned basket of fruit. Moonglow rolls her eyes at Fallon. Fallon giggles and notices bits of half-eaten fruit littering the ground. There is a blue first prize ribbon on the basket. As the others continue on, FALLON bends over to examine the fruit. FALLON (frowning) Look at this mess. Who'd spoil this? MOONGLOW (vo) Come on, we'll be late for the show. FALLON and Moonglow move on to catch up with the others. Follow the trail of eaten bits to - The edge of the tent is pulled up by a little dweaselly paw. An apple core is tossed out adding to the litter. Two yellow eyes GLOW in the darkness revealed by the upturned flap. It's RUFUS, munching another apple. TWIG's little beady eyes blink OPEN next to RUFUS'. RUFUS (vo) (cackling) Heh-heh-heh. I love Craft Fairs. Twig slinks out and grabs a bunch of apples. He shoves them into his mouth. TWIG (vo) (chewing) Yeah, yeah, delicious. Rufus notices the Jewel Riders. RUFUS Look, Jewel Riders! TWIG (vo) (spit-take - apple bits fly all over the place) Patooie! RUFUS If there's any magical bits here, we'll sniff them out! TWIG (vo) Yes, we will make the witchy one proud. The Dweasels slink out of the tent. With noses to the ground, they sniff on. RUFUS (vo) I'm hungry. TWIG (vo) Yeah, me too. CUT (4) EXT. - MAIN STAGE The stage is decorated with flags, bunting, and balloons. Gwen is center stage, flanked by Harmony and the babies. Fallon, Moonglow and Amber stand to the side. DRAKE and THUNDER, JOSH and STORMRUNER, THOMAS and SHADOW are among the crowd at the foot of the stage, and so is SORREL still carrying his package held tightly against him. Through Gwen's dialogue, we can see Rufus and Twig's tails popping up and down in the crowd, occasionally a snoot pokes out, sniffing for magic, any magic! Citizens in the crowd JUMP UP in surprise as the dweasels sneak their way through legs and undercloaks. CROWD Eeep! Oh! Sheesh! huh?! GWEN takes center stage and waves to the crowd. GWEN (very much on her dignity as a Princess of the realm) Welcome good Friends to the first Craft Fair of the year at Castle White Rock -'' '''CROWD' Hip-hip.....yeah! GWEN (Holds up her hands, prettily. She's not finished yet!) Each year we come together to celebrate the Arts of the Riverdells -'' '''CROWD' HOORAY! GWEN (not yet) ''- to celebrate together! As friends! The Craft Fair is now officially OPEN........ !'' CROWD HOORAAAYYYY!! GWEN Oh.. and now Harmony and her magical animals will perform a song written especially for you! Archie solemnly walks out center stage, bows to the audience, turns to the babies, and like a conductor, raises his wings to begin. ARCHIE Let's rock. BABIES Humm - humm - humm - hummm SONG - To be added Archie conducts away, smiling. He turns to Harmony - ARCHIE Gak! Harmony is looking about, searching for something. GWEN (Aside, dropping her princess-like demeanor) Harmony? What are you doing? HARMONY (reacts) I forgot my flute! GWEN Hold on, Archie. Archie flaps his wings to stop the babies. BABIES Humm - humm - Phitt - Honk - sputter CROWD (disappointed) Boooooohhhh. ARCHIE Well, I never! GWEN (to Harmony) Are you sure it's not here? Camera PANS crowd and settles on SORREL. Sorrel's mournful face brightens. Timidly, he reaches up and touches the hem of Harmony's robe. SORREL My lady! HARMONY Yes, good sir? The package he is carrying has become unwrapped, and a beautiful harp, set with colored stones, is revealed. It GLOWS in the light. SORREL (shyly) I'd be honored if you would play... this. I made it with you in mind. HARMONY (Thrilled. It's a lovely piece of work) Good sir! I am the one who is honored! She holds the harp up. Harmony's Heart Stone pulses with red light as she plucks a string. The most beautiful note rings out over the crowd. The giant note floats above the crown and gently cascades downward in magical sparkles of light. Another note rolls out as luscious and wonderful as anything ever heard. The note rains magical energy gently over the crowd. CROWD AAHHH! Wonderful, beautiful! Twig's dweasel nose sticks up from the crowd, sniffing. Rufus slinks underneath the stage, SNIFFING like mad. RUFUS (vo) Something is smelly... ARCHIE All right, let's get busy! He starts flapping his wings as the babies begin their coordinated dance moves. Like little "Temptations," they step in sync, rolling their forearms to the rhythm. Archie happily conducts and points to Harmony. Harmony strums the harp. The most incredible colored lights roll out over the audience as the harp produces spectacular sounds. WILD CHEERS! from the crowd as the lights engulf them. The babies hum and dance away, perfectly in sync like little backup singers. Another chord blasts out of the harp. POV---fairground. A cascade of musical magic settles over the fairgrounds. The sheep turn pink! A boy's ice cream turns into a stuffed bear in his hands! He hugs it with pleasure. A woman's parasol becomes a butterfly! A man is adorned in kingly attire! Sorrel is shocked at what is beginning to happen. Archie happily turns to the audience and reacts to what he sees. ARCHIE (vo) Doooooh!! The owl turns back and sees the babies are all wearing glitter rock tuxedos and top hats. ARCHIE (vo) What the!? The crowd is delighted. CROWD Music and magic - isn't it wonderful. What a show - they're terrific! GWEN Good grief! What's happening? Zoom into Harmony's face. Something is wrong. SFX - the sounds of the fair disappear as a soft, mournful sound, creeps over Harmony. VOICES (vo) Harmony... Harmony, help us. Zoom into Harmony's eyes. (5) INT. - MAGICAL PLACE DISSOLVE Harmony finds herself standing on a ledge in an oddly, beautiful place. Shapes swirl and float around her. The sounds of a waterfall gently falls nearby. Seven magnificent jeweled stones surround Harmony, each one a different color of the rainbow. Voices like a soft, sighing wind, are calling words which are indistinguishable, like a voice though a tunnel in a cave. VOICES (vo) Harmony... Harmony A roaring sound rushes up behind Harmony. She turns and faces the chasm! She is on the edge of a ledge overlooking an immense drop into the voids of the wild magic. A swirling wild magic rupture looms dead ahead like a wormhole into the great beyond. HARMONY (startled) Ahh! VOICES (vo) Don't be afraid. Find the rainbow. The voices begins to fade. DISSOLVE (6) EXT. - FAIR GROUNDS There is a puzzled look in Harmony's eyes. She strums the harp again. The harp sends out rainbow colors. The crowd is delirious with delight. A silly paper hat appears on THUNDER'S head, a little boy within the crowd gets covered in candy, plates start dancing, bushes turn into swans. Rufus and Twig poke their heads out from under the stage. They SNIFF hard and their little eyes light up. RUFUS Wow. Do you smell that? TWIG is wearing a cowboy hat, way too big. TWIG Yeich! You stink, Rufus. RUFUS No, magic, wild magic! TWIG Oh yeah, that. I will report to the witchy one. Rufus is wearing a clown hat and nose. RUFUS And I will sniff out the magic! Twig tweeks Rufus's clown nose. The dweasels zip off. Back to the fair grounds. Pies on tables are doing cartwheels. A pie flies into a Lord's face. The bushes are dancing. The magic is beginning to get out of control! The crowd is getting a little nervous. CROWD Hey, enough's enough/Stop the music! It's that harp! SORREL TURNS, eyes wide in panic races off. CUT to the stage, where Harmony is playing the harp covered in a colored veil. GWEN Harmony, snap out of it! ARCHIE/BABIES Harmony! Harmony! Harmony's Heart Stone has surrounded her with a soft, diaphanous veil that wraps her entire body in a faint rainbow light. When she moves, a quiet chime of little bells is heard. (This effect lasts throughout the show, until the very end.) The music and magic stops, but Harmony is unresponsive, caught in dreamy trance enchantment. HARMONY Don't you hear it? GWEN Hear what? HARMONY The most beautiful voices, calling to me. GWEN looks around the crowd GWEN Fallon, where's the man who gave her that harp? GWEN and FALLON scan the crowd. FALLON He couldn't have gotten very far. GWEN (in command) Drake! Alert the Pack! Find that man. Fallon, help me get Harmony to the Crystal Carriage. DRAKE Right. DRAKE leaps on THUNDER. He raises his Forest Stone. DRAKE Wolf Pack! TO ME! The Forest Stone flashes green. CUT (7) EXT. - THE ROAD LEAVING CASTLE WHITE ROCK The rapidly disappearing figure of the panicked Sorrel runs down the road. SORREL Oh my, oh mio, what have I done?! The Wolf Pack thunders after him. CUT (8) INT. - THE CRYSTAL CARRIAGE Harmony, dazed, is holding the silver harp as if it is the Grail. She is seated at the little table. SAM, CLEO and SPIKE twine anxiously about her ankles. Gwen and Fallon hover nearby. AMBER and MOONGLOW watch through the window. SPIKE (vo) Harmony, speak to me! ARCHIE tries to land on HARMONY's shoulder and KaChang! the veil turns him back! ARCHIE (vo) Harmony's trapped in some kind of enchantment spell. Fallon cocks her head suddenly. She hears sniffing. MOONGLOW (vo) Fallon -'' Fallon holds her finger to her lips and edges her way to the partly opened door. Fallon lunges, dives out the door. Scuffling sounds are heard as as dust and bits are thrown about the open door. FALLON reappears with RUFUS dangling from one hand. '''FALLON' Got him! Fallon shakes Rufus by the scruff of the neck. FALLON All right, you dweasel! What's going on around here?! RUFUS (vo) I didn't do it! AMBER (vo) It's Rufus. He says he didn't do it. GWEN Didn't do what? RUFUS (vo) Whatever you think I did. SFX: (OS): Noise of the WOLF Pack returning, shouts, howls, etc AMBER (vo) The Pack's back, Gwen. Thunder says they caught that little man. RUFUS (vo) Em, eh, that little man, yeah, that's it-put Heart Stone Rider in magical spell- He's a spy for the witchy one. AMBER (vo) (skeptically) Rufus says the man works for Kale! GWEN (with grim determination) Come on. I want to question this spy! CUT (9) EXT. - CRYSTAL CARRIAGE Fallon has the squirrly, squabbling Rufus by the scruff of his Dweasely neck. AMBER and MOONGLOW are standing nearby. Harmony holds the harp as though it was the most precious thing she's ever owned. DRAKE and Thunder block SORREL from leaving. Sorrel DROPS to his knees in front of Harmony. SORREL (penitently) Your ladyship! DRAKE steps forward and pulls Sorrel away. DRAKE You stay away from her! Haven't you done enough already? SORREL I haven't done anything! RUFUS He did it all, everything! GWEN You're a spy! For Kale! AMBER (vo) All we have is Rufus' word for that, Gwen. SORREL (This is terrible! He's innocent!) No! I'm a harp maker! (shyly)'' Or at least, I'd like to be.'' GWEN You made this harp? SORREL In my shop... near the Rainbow Falls. GWEN Some harp maker! What are you doing messing with wild magic?! SORREL Wild Magic?! I know nothing of -'' '''HARMONY' (her eyes are distant and dreamy) You. You made... this? SORREL (miserably) I did, your ladyship. For you. I worked so hard to make it perfect! HARMONY It IS perfect! ARCHIE (vo) No, don't play it! The camera MOVES in on the harp as she strums it once again. There are seven colors for each of seven strings, red, orange, yellow, blue green violet and indigo. As the song is played, the strings glow one by one. A soft breeze winds through the music turning into -- voices -- FX WIPE (10) INT. - MAGICAL PLACE VOICES Look for the rainbow... HARMONY The rainbow -'' FX WIPE '(11)' EXT. - CRYSTAL CARRIAGE '''HARMONY' (still listening to far-off music) Look for the rainbow! ARCHIE (vo) Rainbow! Could you mean the Rainbow Jewel? AMBER (vo) Gwen, Archie says it may be the Rainbow Jewel. GWEN The Rainbow Jewel! RUFUS Rainbow Jewel?! Gwen addresses Sorrel, huddled miserably on the ground. SORREL I don't understand, my lady! GWEN The Rainbow Jewel is one of the seven Crown Jewels of Avalon. If you have found one, you must tell us. The future of the kingdom depends on it! Harmony sits to the side holding the harp. ARCHIE (vo) Of course, Rainbow Falls. The Crown Jewel has returned to where Merlin first found it. SORREL I know nothing of a Crown Jewel, I swear! HARMONY (still listening to far-off music) Look for the Rainbow! Harmony falls gently into Fallon. Fallon catches her, but drops Rufus. Fallon gently places Harmony on a bench. Archie and the babies dive for Rufus and miss. Rufus scuttles off with a malevolent glance over his shoulder. RUFUS Nyaah, Nyaah Nyah Nyaaah Nyaahh! Oh joy, a Crown Jewel! A Crown Jewel! CUT (12) EXT. - SKY OVER THE RIVERDELLS The sky rumbles. There is a CLAP of thunder! as the DRAGON WAGON flies into the screen. Kale drops in from the skies in her Dragon Wagon, and hovers over the group. KALE Well, well, the Jewel Riders! If you have a Crown Jewel, IT IS MINE!! The Dark Stone FLASHES on her breasts. TWIG peeps over her RUFUS stands on the ground leaping up and down and pointing to Harmony and the Harp. RUFUS (yelling at Kale) The harp, oh, tone-deaf one. The harp has the magic! Before the astonished Jewel Riders can react, Kale POWERS the Dark Stone straight at Harmony. Still enchanted by the power of the harp, Harmony doesn't resist, and is raised toward the Dragon Wagon in a vortex of swirling purple power from the Dark Stone. GWEN/DRAKE Harmony! CUT (13) EXT. - GROUND Amber races to Gwen's side. Gwen leaps aboard Amber as the winged unicorn jumps into the skies. Gwen raises her Sun Stone in the air. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! Gwen and Amber transform into Jewel Riders! KALE PULLS Harmony up with the power of the Dark Stone. Amber, her wings beating strongly, flies straight towards the Dragon Wagon. GWEN Amber, I can't risk hitting Harmony. Get us in close. In the middle of the purple vortex, Harmony is suspended as if by a giant hook. Amber dives for the Dragon Wagon. Gwen fires her Sun Stone but the beam is repelled by Kale's power. Kale's red-nailed hands REACH for the harp...closer...closer... Kale's fingers reach...reach...and she has it! Her Dark Stone flashes. KALE Yes! AMBER swoops in on the Dragon Wagon, but Grimm flies out of the way. The silver harp glints in Kale's grasp. She raises her hand and strums the harp.......and the harp SHRIEKS with a screeching sound. The magic FLASHES in a lightning bolt strike quite unlike its former gentle glow. The skies craaaak! with thunder - and the skies tear open ripping a door into the wild magic! Wild magic outbreak!! HARMONY spins and begins to fall. AMBER (vo) GWEN!! She's falling! Fallon, Drake, the babies and Archie scream out! FALLON/DRAKE/BABIES HARMONY!!! GWEN Amber, take us down! GWEN and AMBER PLUNGE downward to save HARMONY from falling to the earth below. Archie cover his eyes with his wings. ARCHIE (vo) I can't bear to look. AMBER reaches Harmony just in time, gently catching her on the cantle. KALE I love music, listen to this! KALE STRUMS the harp powerfully - Like an oncoming army, waves of cyclones twist out of the wild magic portal and land over the Craft Fair spinning out deadly silver frost magic. Rain and hail storm the grounds as the cyclones twist through the crowds. Kale strums away like a mad harpist. Lightning shoots from the portal like missiles. FALLON Look out! Everyone scatters narrowly avoiding a lightning missile. Tents explode as people run about avoiding the lightning bolts. Gwen and Amber SWOOP down over the other Jewel Riders. GWEN Wild Magic! Jewel Riders, let's move! FALLON Moonglow! Moonglow CHARGES to Fallon as the girl LEAPS AND SWINGS onto the saddle on the run. FALLON By the magic of the Moon Stone! Fallon and Moonglow transform into Jewel Riders. They leap into the path of a freezing cyclone. DRAKE/PACK By the magic of the Forest Stone! Drake and Thunder POWER UP and leap towards the action. They leap into the path of a freezing cyclone. KALE That should keep them busy! The power of the Crown Jewel will soon be mine! The Dragon Wagon flies off into the skies. Below, the Fair Grounds erupt in chaos as wild magic explodes from the skies. ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** Act II (14) EXT. - FAIRGROUNDS Wild magic weather pummels the fair grounds from the vortex opening in the skies. A silver cyclone is ripping straight for Fallon. Fallon raises her Moon Stone and fires at the cyclone. The cyclone SMASHES into Fallon and Moonglow, erupting in silver light and evaporating around the Jewel Riders. Fallon rears Moonglow up, turns, and charge towards three other twisting cyclones. Drake and Thunder face off against a barrage of lightning missiles. The missiles fire straight for the wolf. Thunder leaps and avoids each missile as Drake fires his Forest Stone, blowing the missiles to mist as they fly by. JOSH and STORM, THOMAS and SHADOW blow away other cyclones and lightning missiles. Gwen and Amber are in the skies bearing down on the source of the wild magic outbreak. The swirling vortex is sucking Amber in. AMBER (vo) (struggling) Oh, we're being dragged in! GWEN (vo) Hang on! Gwen and Amber fire their Sun Stones at the magical outbreak. The magic of the Sun Stone heals the rift in space. The outbreak seals. The storm is over. The Sun appears as storm clouds blow away. DISSOLVE (15) EXT. - FAIR GROUNDS The fair grounds are a mess. Banners drip water in a desultory way, there are puddles everywhere and slightly damp townspeople are leaving. Everything and everybody is damp and rather depressed. (16) EXT. - CRYSTAL CARRAIGE The carriage is packed up and ready to leave. Chooga is set up to pull the wagon. Sorrel sits to the side, rather gloomily. Archie and the babies huddle around Harmony. She is still wrapped in the veiled glow. GWEN (to Sorrel) You, harp maker, how did you come to make this dangerous harp?! SORREL (startled) My name is Sorrel. I had but one dream, to make an instrument worthy of Lady Harmony... (he points to the ruined fair) ...I didn't know this would happen! HARMONY (slowly and softly) We must find the Rainbow. ARCHIE (vo) Harmony is locked in the power of the Rainbow Jewel. We have to find it. Fallon is studying her map of the Kingdom. FALLON The Rainbow Falls are on the far side of the county over near the Elf Woods. DRAKE and THUNDER ride up to a screeching halt. Drake dismounts. DRAKE Princess, the pack is ready to ride. Gwen straightens up. GWEN Drake, Kale's bound to take the Travel Trees. Station the Pack at the travel tree rings in the area. Let us know when you spot her. FALLON One more thing. GWEN What's that, Fallon? FALLON (points to three pouting baby faces) Someone's got to watch the babies. DRAKE You're right, with Harmony in that trance, who's -'' The girls look at Drake. '''DRAKE' (reacts) What? You mean me?! CLEO What, you mean him?! Drake looks aghast at Cleo, Spike and Sam as they surround him. SAM (vo) He's goin' to take care of us? How ooooky! SPIKE (vo) No way, Jose! CLEO (vo) (scolding) He'd better wash my nose careful! He'd better comb my tail careful! He'd bette''r - '''DRAKE' Aaaagh! HARMONY!! Harmony helps Drake up and gazes at him tenderly. Drake melts. HARMONY Thank you, Drake. DRAKE (blushes) Sure. No problem. Gwen mounts up on Amber. GWEN Let's ride! Fallon helps Harmony climb up behind Fallon on Moonglow. Sorrel shoulders his knapsack and pushes forward on foot. Drake scratches his head. DRAKE Uh, hey guys.... em, what do I do with these babies? CLEO (vo) (immediately) Wash my nose. And, oh! Feed me candy... SAM (vo) No! Feed ME candy! HARMONY (still caught in the trance) No, no candy, Spike. SAM (vo) Huh? I'm not Spike, I'm Sam! DRAKE (rather pitifully) Now, what was that? CLEO/SPIKE/SAM (vo) Hey! He can't even talk to us!! CUT (17) EXT. - TRAVEL TREE RING Archie sits in front of Gwen on Amber, Fallon is on Moonglow with Harmony, and Sorrel stands, center of a travel tree ring. Gwen raises up her Sun Stone. GWEN (with charm and sincerity) Trees of Magic, Field and Wood. If we may and if we could Travel with you... Take us all If you please, to Rainbow Falls. The Travel Trees become activated and turn into jeweled trees. TREE (vo) We recognize the Sun Stone, worn by Princess Guinevere. GWEN We must get there before the Princess Kale. The Trees spark in what seems like chuckles. TREE (vo) (chuckles) We know the outlaw Princess Kale. We are expecting her. A great LIGHT fills the ring, and the travelers disappear. The light dies. Suddenly, the travel tree light erupts again. The Dragon Wagon is dumped into the center of the ring. Grimm lands on top of the wagon with a thud. Kale is driving, and Rufus and Twig cling to the wagon's side. Kale looks around again. KALE What?! Not again!? Kale activates the Dark Stone, and a stream of purple light hits the tree. TREE (vo) (icily, rather like a butler confronted with an undesirable guest) Y-E-E-E-SS, Madam? KALE Listen up, you piece of magical kindling! Take me to Rainbow Falls, and make it snappy! TREE (vo) We are under NO obligation to perform, madam, unless the requisite degree of politeness has been achieved. KALE @#@!!!! All right, all right. PUHLEEZE! TREE (vo) (cordially) Well. That's better. The shopping malls, you said? KALE (screeching with frustration) No! NO!! RAINBOW FA-A-L-L-SSS! Too late! The LIGHT bursts, and Kale et al disappear. FX WIPE (18) EXT. - TRAVEL TREE RING NEAR CASTLE WHITE ROCK This is pretty countryside, with a few farms in the background, and a path winding center stage. A signpost on the path reads "Shopping Malls, 3 miles" with an arrow pointing OS. Josh and Stormrunner from the Wolf Pack are stationed outside the tree circle. A flash of light appears in the ring. Kale and the Dragon Wagon land in the middle of the trees. The Dragon Wagon bounces and skids to a halt. Kale fails to notice that Rufus is holding the Harp. KALE Shopping Malls? They did it to me AGAIN!!!@#@#!! She FLASHES her Dark Stone at the Travel Trees. She whips out a tremendous burst from her Dark Stone. The wild magic doorway is ripped open. Grimm takes the wagon up. Rufus holds the magic harp. RUFUS Hey Twig, look dude, I'm a harpist! TWIG Rock on, Dweasely one! Rufus strums the harp and is transformed into Elvis Dweasel. Elvis leaps and plays, swinging and gyrating atop the dragon wagon. TWIG Go, dude! RUFUS Hunk-a-hunk-a-hunk-uh-huh-hunk-a-brrrrrrrrr Rufus leaps, legs akimbo, and swings in for the power chord - RUFUS Oooh, baby, that's what I like! Ooh. - but flings the harp out instead. It falls to the ground with a plink. Rufus and Twig look at each other! RUFUS/TWIG Uh- Oh! Kale TAKES off, not noticing that Rufus has dropped the harp! The Dragon Wagon disappears into the portal. CUT (19) EST. WIDE EXT - VALLEY OF THE RAINBOW FALLS Incredible vista of a magnificent valley. The great falls are at one end of the valley. (20) EXT. - ROAD INTO THE VALLEY Gwen and Amber with Archie riding in front, and Fallon and Harmony on Moonglow, all follow Sorrel down the forest path into a clearing. The roaring of the falls can be heard nearby. The group enters the basin of the Rainbow Falls. Before them is the great falls. They look in awe at the results of wild magic. SORREL (astonished) What has happened here?! The entire basin of the falls has been transformed into crystalline structures. Areas where the falls hit transform and sparkle. GWEN The Jewel of the Rainbow Falls has returned here. Unless we find it and fast, this entire area will be lost to the wild magic. AMBER/MOONGLOW (vo) Gwen, someone's coming! Gwen and Fallon quickly dismount. They hold out their Enchanted Jewels and stand ready to blast the intruder into pixie dust! GWEN Halt! Who goes there? Josh and Stormrunner emerge from the forest path. JOSH Whoa! I'm one of you! A good guy! FALLON It's Josh and Stormrunner. JOSH Hey guys. Look what we found. He holds up the harp. Harmony's veil sparkles with the light from her Heart Stone. HARMONY Please, may I? FALLON Where do you suppose Kale is? JOSH She's in a Travel tree spin cycle. But the trees can't hold her for long. Harmony gently strums the harp. Harmony's Heart Stone lights up. VOICES (vo) Harmony... come to us. HARMONY I'm here. Beautiful notes cascade out. Gwen huddles with Josh, Fallon, the unicorns, and Sorrel. GWEN We'll start a sweep search of the area. Sorrel, stay here and watch Har- Harmony! Where is she? The group looks about but Harmony is gone! GWEN/FALLON Harmony! Where are you? MOONGLOW (vo) Fallon, there! Fallon turns and looks out to the falls. Harmony is precariously perched on a thin ledge and walking towards the Falls. She is in an extremely dangerous place. FALLON Gwen! over there! Gwen notices where Harmony is. GWEN Oh no! Harmony! Wait! Harmony is following the beautiful magical notes towards the immense waterfalls. Crystal bits rain close by her. FALLON She's too close to the edge, she'll fall. GWEN Come on. Sorrel, stay here. SORREL Gladly. CUT (21) EXT. - SKIES OVER THE VALLEY The DRAGON WAGON rises above the rim of the valley and flies into the immense valley. In the very distance is the great falls. Rufus and Twig have their noses to the air sniffing. TWIG (vo) I smell wild magic. RUFUS (vo) Pungent yet piquant. TWIG Yes, aromatic but fragrant-'' '''KALE' Shut up, you imbeciles, where is it coming from? TWIG In there, oh, Mistress of the Magical. He is pointing to the falls. KALE Grimm, take us in! The Dragon Wagon swoops and dives into the basin of the falls. CUT (22) EXT. - LEDGE The girls and the unicorns rush along the thin ledge. GWEN Harmony, wait for us! Moonglow slips but maintains her balance. MOONGLOW (vo) Oh! FALLON Careful, it's slippery. Dead ahead the chunky falls are hurling down. JOSH Don't look now, but we've got company. GWEN Aunt Kale! JOSH I told you not to look. GWEN Harmony, where are you going?! HARMONY Into the Rainbow Falls. FALLON How are we going to get through the falls? Harmony stands facing the great falls. She strums the harp and a flurry of magical notes rise and fly into the falls. The falls light up with colors. Like a curtain parting, the falls magically open to revel a path inside. The group moves through the falls. Josh inspects the curtain as it closes behind them. JOSH How about how are we going to get out? CUT (23) INT. - MAGICAL PLACE The group stands on the precipice overlooking the chasm and the broken doorway into the wild magic. It is the place from Harmony's dream. VOICES (vo) Harmony, you must help us. FALLON Stand back, it's an open doorway to the wild magic! Seven Stones float above the chasm, each a different color: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and indigo. Each of the stones has a chip taken out. GWEN Who are you? VOICES We are the Rainbow Jewel. GWEN I thought the Rainbow Jewel was one stone? MOONGLOW (vo) It must have splintered when it flew out of the wild magic. ARCHIE (vo) Look, each of the stones has a piece missing. FALLON Sorrel must have found the chips and put them on the harp. VOICES Only Harmony can save us. HARMONY I must heal them. ARCHIE flies up to Harmony. ARCHIE (vo) NO! Absolutely not, Harmony. You could be lost to the wild magic forever! FALLON Archie, I'm the only one who can help. GWEN Fallon, we'll will use our Enchanted Jewels to protect Harmony. AMBER (vo) Moonglow and I will help. ARCHIE (vo) (fearfully) Doooo! CUT (24) EXT. - SKIES OVER THE VALLEY The Dragon Wagon is headed straight for the falls. KALE Rufus, hand me the harp! RUFUS Em, eh, what harp? KALE Hand me that harp, you dweasel! Rufus looks at Twig. RUFUS Do you see a harp? TWIG No, do you? RUFUS No, do you? TWIG No-'' '''KALE' Shut up, you idiots!!! Grimm, take us straight in! CUT (25) INT. - MAGICAL CAVE Harmony stands in the center of the floating stones. Her Heart Stone blazes red. Harmony plucks the harp. Each of the strings resonates magical energies. The magic from the harp reaches out and hits the seven stones. GWEN Now! Fallon and Moonglow fire the Moon Stone. Gwen and Amber fire the Sun Stone. The Enchanted Jewels engulf Harmony in a ring of power. Harmony begins to fade in and out. GWEN Hold on, Harmony! ARCHIE (vo) Harmony, stay with us...!!! FALLON Hang on, girl! Harmony plays on. The floating stones flare up with power as the room e xplodes in light. CUT (26) EXT. - WATER FALLS The falls light up in a rainbow cycle as the musical magic of the harp flows through them. The Dragon Wagon is headed at top speed for the Falls. They are about to splash right through the falls when the falls turn into a solid crystal wall. KALE Huh? RUFUS AGHHHH!! TWIG AGAGAGAHGAHG!! GRIMM Oh oh... The dragon wagon slams into the crystal wall. Grimm folds up like a fan and slides down the wall like Wile E. Coyote. KALE Grimm, speak to me. GRIMM Oye..... CUT (27) INT. - MAGICAL CAVE Everything is quiet. The room is lit in a warm glow. Zoom in on the glowing light. It's the Rainbow Jewel, hands picks it up. GWEN We did it! We all did it! Everyone all right? Fallon? FALLON OK JOSH Hey, I'm fine. GWEN Harmony? ARCHIE Harmony?! GWEN (near panic) Where's Harmony? ARCHIE (vo) Oh no, we've lost her to the wild magic!! *sob* ONE VOICE Harmony has saved me. GWEN What have you done, bring her back to us! VOICE There is still time. Hurry! ARCHIE Quickly, Merlin's key! AMBER (vo) Gwen, Merlin's key! Gwen pulls the key from a pocket inside her cloak. She TOUCHES the Rainbow Jewel. A soft GLOW appears above the Jewel. The Jewel Box appears and opens. The Rainbow Jewel is nestled into it's proper place. A face forms in the glow... and Merlin smiles at the youngsters, a wise, glad smile. GWEN/FALLON Merlin! MERLIN You have used your magic well. Harmony's Heart Stone and the music of the harp helped bring the Rainbow Jewel together. GWEN But... where is she, Merlin? MERLIN Not far. The music of the harp sounds. Harmony floats in from the magical portal. She is wearing her Jewel Rider power suit. GWEN Harmony, are you all right? HARMONY Just fine. MERLIN When your hearts are brave and true, the power of the Enchanted Jewels can be wondrous indeed. Remember, my students, believe in yourselves and trust in your friends. Farewell. ARCHIE (vo) Gakkk! Instead Harmony strums the most beautiful music - with no magic. Archie slumps and sighs with relief. HARMONY We've discovered another jewel as well. Any craftsman who can create such a glorious instrument is worthy to be called Master Musician. Sorrel's mournful face glows as bright as the Jewel Box. SORREL Delightful. HARMONY (in sudden consternation) My babies! Sam, Cleo, Spike! Where are they? MOONGLOW Drake and Thunder are looking after them. HARMONY (a clear look of doubt on her face ) Oh, really. DISSOLVE (28) INT. - NURSERY AT THE CRYSTAL PALACE The nursery is a mess. There are overturned dishes on the floor. Toys are all over the place. Lamps are tipped over. The rugs are all messed up. Harmony, Gwen and Fallon enter. Delighted shrieks from Cleo, Spike, and Sam as they leap into Harmony's arms! BABIES (vo) Harmony!!!! HARMONY Oh my dears, I've missed you so! CLEO/SAM/SPIKE (vo) You're home/You're back/We're hungry! Thunder growled at me!! Harmony hugs them in her arms, laughing. GWEN Drake? Gwen and Fallon peer around the corner into the nursery kitchen. Poor Drake has been tied up like a maypole! DRAKE Hi Gwen, boy am I glad to see you! Help me out of this, will you-'' '''GWEN' Oh I thought you could manage by yourself. Fallon? FALLON I think he can manage by himself. We'll see him at dinner. The girls walk out giggling. DRAKE Come on, Gwen. Fallon?! Archie?!! Somebody... Help!! Fade to Black. External links *PDF file Category:Scripts Category:First season